Dropped out of the Sky
by NinjaNovelist
Summary: Amy had said it was a figure of speech. But it had always been much more than that. Oneshot depicting the day Amelia and Rory first met.


**Hey, look at this! A fanfic by NinjaNovelist without so much as a mention of River Song (just a few not-so-subtle hints, just 'cause I can't help myself). Not even the Doctor himself makes an appearance. This is a very rare species indeed.**

**On another note, do you realize how ridiculously hard it is to write from the POV of a small child? But I had fun with this, so hopefully you will, too.**

**So without further ado, I present my very first Amy/Rory fic!**

**Disclaimer: I'll leave the evil genius ideas to the Moff. Don't own Doctor Who.**

_My life was so boring before you just... dropped out of the sky._

"Yes, yes, we're new to town. Just moved in last week, me and my niece. Oh, she's right over there. See the chubby one, with the red hair and plain face? Yes, that's Amelia."

She pretended not to hear her aunt's mean words as she played quietly by herself, her only companion her favorite baby doll from since she had been a baby herself. The whole town had gathered for its annual picnic- a whopping 256 people.

Little Amelia sighed as she rocked her doll. Everything looked pretty much the same as back home, but at the same time it was so different. It must be the people, she decided. They talked funny, drank an awful lot of tea, and were always so _nice_.

No, she didn't like this place one bit.

And there was nothing to do, either. There were other children around that she could play with, but none of them looked interesting enough to make friends with. It was not because she was scared of them saying nasty things like Aunt Sharon did. Amelia had simply declared them boring, just like everything else in her life was now.

The child was ripped out of her thoughts by a mighty slam, and suddenly there was an odd-looking lump before her. Amelia found that quite odd. She was sure that hadn't been there a moment ago.

Intrigued, she approached the lump and ever so cautiously prodded it with her toe. But then it _moved_, shifting awkwardly into an upright position. To her surprise Amelia realized that it wasn't just a lump, but a lump of boy.

"How did you get there?" she asked curiously.

The boy groaned as he tried to disentangle is scrawny limbs. "I fell."

Amelia threw her head back and looked to the sky. There were no planes or birds or balloons or anything else in the air that the boy could have come from, unless... she knew he would be (Amelia took a moment to count on her pudgy fingers) four months early, but she _had _wished really, really hard.

Which is why she crouched down so that she was eye-level with the boy and asked, "Did Santa drop from his sleigh for me?"

"No," he said. Most grown-ups would have probably laughed at her for saying that, so Amelia was glad that he took her ideas seriously.

The boy then pointed to a nearby tree. "Jeffy said I was too chicken to climb to the tippy-top of the twee, but I showed him. But then I looked down, and..." he glanced nervously from one side to the other, then leaned in close to whisper his secret. "And it _was _scawy. I wanted to get down weal fast, so I jus' let go."

After telling his tale, Amelia didn't want to say she was a bit disappointed that he in fact wasn't an early Christmas gift to relieve her boredom. But he hadn't said anything mean, either. It wasn't often that she met people like that.

So she rose to her feet, then helped the boy to his own. "What's your name?"

"Wowy Williams," her new friend said.

If she was honest, she thought that Wowy seemed like a very silly name. But she had learned long ago that if you think something in your head that's not too nice, you shouldn't say it out loud- especially if you aren't in Scotland. You just lie instead.

"That's nice. Mine's Amelia Pond."

Wowy contemplated her name a moment, then pointed across the street. "Like the duck pond over there?"

Amelia frowned. She didn't see any ducks. "I guess so."

A peaceful silence ensued as the two children looked around and took notice of things that bigger people would find uninteresting, like a bee buzzing about a pretty flower or a particularly prominent gnarl embedded in the bark of a tree.

"I've never seen you here before," Wowy commented after a time.

"Never been here before," the redhead replied. "Me and my auntie just moved in."

Wowy cocked his head to the side curiously. "What about your pawents?"

Amelia shrugged. "Don't got any."

She had never found that strange, as many others often did. Everyone was different. Some wore blue shirts, others wore green. Some liked chocolate, others vanilla. Some grew up with a mum and dad, others with a grumpy old aunt.

But she didn't like that puzzled look on Wowy's face, looking at her like she was just a bit different from everyone else, so Amelia changed the subject. "Let's play house."

Wowy's face suddenly grew sheepish, his body shifting from foot to foot. "The otha' boys might laugh at me."

"How old are you?" Amelia asked.

Wowy puffed his chest out proudly. "Thwee an' a half."

"Well, I'm four. Four is more than three, so I'm in charge." She shoved her doll into her playmate's hands. "And if any boys tease you, we'll kick 'em 'till they go away. They're all stupid anyways."

At first Wowy held the toy out at arm's length, unsure of what to do. But then he shifted his arms so that he cradled the little girl to his chest, just like he had seen other mummies do to their babies. He looked down at the childish face, eyes closed in feigned sleep, and smiled. He decided then in there that he quite liked this whole daddy idea.

And so they played house. Though Amelia had never had parents, she didn't object to her and Wowy being the mum and dad to her doll. Somehow, as Wowy rocked their baby to sleep while Amy made a yummy dinner of wild berries and small twigs, it just seemed right.

Eventually their game morphed to other things, from playing hospital ("But can't I be the doctor? Why do I hafta be a nurse?" "Because I say so, that's why.") to superheroes- donning their plastic daughter with a makeshift cape and tossing her from one to the other, like she actually was flying through the stars. Romans, policemen, pirates... there were no limits to where they could go and what they could be.

They were just about the put the last touches on their plans to fly a spaceship to the moon when a shrill cry rang across the park: "Amelia!"

Startled, the girl in question could only stand there as her aunt stormed over and grabbed her by the arm. "What have I told you about wandering off? Come on, time to go."

And so she dragged Amelia away, leaving her barely enough time to glance back and wave goodbye to her very first friend from this strange new world.

And in turn the little boy waved back ferociously, eyes locked on the little redhead until she was out of sight.

"Hello there, Rory," his father greeted with a pat to the head, once the boy had returned to his parents. "Have you had fun?"

Rory nodded with great enthusiasm. "I made a new fweind today."

"It's _friend_, darling," his mother corrected gently. "Who was it?"

"Her name is Amelia, and I'm gonna maw-" he stopped short as he concentrated a moment on correcting himself. "I'm gonna mar-ry her one day."

"That's nice, sweetie."

They didn't believe him, he could tell. Grown-ups never seemed to think that the dreams of kids like him would ever come true. But he _would _marry Amelia Pond. One day they would have a little girl of their own and they would all go on the grandest adventures ever, just like they had today. He just knew, deep, deep down that it would be so; he only had to be patient.

So with that, Rory Williams sat himself down and waited.


End file.
